


Heaven In A Mouth; Got A Hell Of A Tongue

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, comparisons to religion, cute sekai, fluff?, in california though, jongin being confident, jongin centric, sehun being shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun can't seem to figure out how his crush Jongin is the picture of sin and purity all at the same time.





	Heaven In A Mouth; Got A Hell Of A Tongue

In many ways, everything about Kim Jongin was angelic to the point that Sehun got dizzy pondering how something so ethereal was in front of him. Jongin, with his soft fluffy black hair that always fell delicately into a left part and hung in front of his eyes, soft fond brown eyes that always looked at Sehun so full of rapt attention. Body sometimes fixed with a sweater that would cover his hands and light baby blue jeans and white sneakers, the whole ensemble making Jongin look far too soft and pure. Jongin’s voice sounded sweet, too sweet even, sweet like honey pouring into chamomile tea. He spoke so eloquently about passions, stories, dreams, plain subjects that he somehow makes into the most interesting thing in the world, etc. Jongin in many ways was heavenly, that Sehun knew. 

In many ways, everything about Kim Jongin was a sin, a dirty sin that Sehun felt like should be kept just in between white silk sheets. Though, Sehun wouldn’t ever know what Jongin was like in between said sheets, he could imagine sinful Jongin should stay between them. Black button downs that were unbuttoned to expose some of his pecs, light brown nipples standing just in the cool air of the room but that all added to the visage. Black skinny jeans hugging his body tightly, accentuating the curve of his plump ass and thick thighs, it all made Sehun’s breathing constrict. God forbid he ever look at those lips, those lips he knows Jongin stains with a red lipstick stain to just make his lips pop out even more, and when Jongin’s tongue coats saliva against them, oh it’s enough to make Sehun have a wet dream.

Jongin was a combination of both heaven and hell, innocent and sinful, pure and dirty, a mix Sehun wanted to constantly take a dip in. Sehun wasn’t the middle ground, he was vanilla, and as much as he wanted to envy Jongin for so easily being able to be heaven and hell in one person, he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to envy the beauty of the other, the simplistic skill he had to change into a totally new person but all the while still remain himself.

While Jongin is being sinful, he still has the same smile, same laugh, same sense of humor, same witty banter, same doe eyes when Sehun pushes hair away from his eyes, same incredulous facial expressions when their friends make an outlandish comment, the only things that change is the way Jongin hoods his eyes or a smirk lying around here and there. He may have been sex on legs, he may have been a vision of virtue, but Sehun knew that Jongin was always there through and through, and perhaps that’s what keeps him wanting to dip in. 

Despite Jongin being able to pull off either alias exceedingly well, he wanted to be able to dip into Jongin’s real person.

 

Tonight Jongin was lascivious in appearance, lips wet with his own spit as the cherry red lipstick stain teased Sehun from across the table. Kohl lined eyes were dancing in between his friends as he laughed proudly, but Sehun missed the joke staring at the way Jongin’s adam's apple bobbed beneath the leather choker. 

It was Baekhyun’s idea to go to a sexy nightclub where Jongin used to dance at in the cages. Of course Baekhyun would want to see that, all of them wanted to see that, Jongin told them many times their wish wouldn’t come true. Sehun secretly hoped it would, it would help paint the lewd image better in his mind of Jongin being a mix of heaven and hell.

Sehun wasn’t one to be very religious, but when it came to sex and whatnot, describing Jongin with innocent and experienced didn’t seem to be polar opposite enough. He knew Jongin could easily throw a smirk and maybe a lazy wink here and there to be able to dance in a cage. And maybe Jongin was just keeping it a secret from them, how were they to know.

“Alright dickheads, let’s go, Luxure doesn’t stay open all night.” Contrary to what  Sehun thought, Luxure was french for Lust, only making more sense for Jongin to have danced in a cage there. Jongin stood up from the table, smiling at their taller friend Chanyeol who took his longer finger and slipped it beneath the leather choker, barely making wiggle room. “Little tight, huh?” Sehun didn’t mean to watch the encounter so closely, but he saw the way Jongin chuckled, as if this didn’t phase him. “Maybe I like it a little tight.” 

Sehun almost choked, fixing his own blue button down and checking on the sleeves as he paced his way up to Baekhyun who was outside. The air was wet, hot, like any other July night that hung in the air of California. “Why did you choose Luxure of all places? We could’ve just gone to that karaoke club or something.” Baekhyun made a ‘tsk’ noise, tutting his head as he looked at Sehun.

Baekhyun’s eyes that usually looked sleepy and docile looked strong from the eyeliner that was smudged and coating his eyelids. “Because young one, we go there so often they know our drink order. Besides, I know you out of all us want to see if Jongin can really dance in that cage.” Sehun clamped his hand over Baekhyun’s glossy lips, immediately regretting it as the sticky glittery substance attached to his hand making him grimace. “Not so loud, would you? I’m more interested in really seeing the real Jongin, not this obscenely lewd Jongin or obscenely innocent Jongin.” Baekhyun quirked his eyebrows at Sehun, Sehun just looked at him dumbly as if Baekhyun thought Sehun was speaking another language.

“Are you trying to tell me that Kim Jongin has alter egos of sex on legs and soft fluff ball?” Sehun nodded quickly, he went to speak but he saw Jongin step in between them, staring directly at Sehun. “Heard my name, may I help you?” Sehun shook his head, making Baekhyun look at him smug. “Oh nothing, Sehun was just talking about how nice you look tonight.” Sehun gave Baekhyun a subtle pointed look that Jongin surely missed since he was always a little oblivious. 

Jongin though, for the first time tonight, broke out of his sexy resolve as a light pink flushed onto his cheeks and lips parted shyly. “Thank you.” Sehun felt his heart explode in six different ways as he nodded a little breathless. “You’re welcome.” Baekhyun walked around the car and clapped his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, playful in tone. “Hey, giant, open the fucking car we don’t have all night.” Sehun got in the car quietly, pondering as he watched Jongin slip back into his confident sexy attitude, wondering how shy Jongin really got out.

 

The lights in Luxure flashed pink and red, red dark lights colored the stage making the performers look all too seductive. Sehun really thinks he couldn’t handle the fact if Jongin managed to get in a cage. Fortunately, they got a table and ordered shots of tequila with lime and salt coating the rims of each glass. A tedious task for the bartenders, Sehun imagines, but if it’s enough to make everyone forget the plan of making their hottest friend dance in a cage against a pole inside, he was going to let them get wasted beyond their own resolve.

Four shots later he laughed lazily and loudly against Chanyeol, both hitting each other and any other surface they could find as Kyungsoo tried breathlessly to explain a story that happened to his ex boyfriend (and now current friend) Minseok while they were dating.

His vision was blurry, no doubt, but he saw Jongin with lips still stained red, laughing as well. There it was again, he noticed, the angelic form of Jongin peeling through the rather dark intimate sexual one. He decided, in his drunken stupor, to really bust down on what made Jongin, Jongin. The one he had a crush on, the one who makes him go breathless over and over with a simple brush through his hair, the one who makes him weak just by saying hello, his Jongin.

“Nini! Dance with me?” He called out over the laughter and the music, blurrily he saw Jongin nod and stand up with a little more grace than Sehun had. Grace, Jongin had so much grace and beauty to his every move in both instances of his light and dark facades. Hands laced, they walked to the middle of the dance floor, legs slotted between one another as they grinded against the other as their hot breaths coated with alcohol hit their cheeks. 

Jongin’s head was tilted back, sweat so easily slicking down beneath the leather choker making his bronze neck sheen. His chest was coated with the same sheen, effectively making the black button down stick to his skin. The man before him was making Sehun’s carnal desires leap out his throat, he didn’t know how Jongin did it but he managed to be the visionary of sex just by simply being, and Sehun was tired of questioning when the only thing swimming in his mind is how those plush lips would feel against his own.

He didn’t want to wait too long on the decision, he didn’t want to double check and see, he didn’t want to back out, fleeting wasn’t in Sehun’s repertoire. His mind took the leap for him, thinner lips pressing against the soft full ones that all felt heavenly against his own. They pulled back for a short moment after, dancing stopping at a halt as Jongin looked down at him with a kinder resolve that also seemed timid and scared. Something that isn’t sexy Jongin at all, something vulnerable and unsure would never be salacious Jongin. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Sehun apologized just loud enough for Jongin to hear him. 

Jongin though, shook his head. “You’re drunk, and you didn’t mean it.” Jongin now stepped back, but before pulling away completely he left a kiss to the corner of Sehun’s lips, nose nudging against the soft skin of his cheek that had a light coat of foundation over it. Sehun’s cold eyes met the warm ones that smiled sadly down at him. “If you meant it, find me sober.”

Sehun was sure that promiscuous Jongin was replaced with the one that wears beige sweaters, but then again, docile Jongin wouldn’t have ever been so confident. Sehun watched Jongin leave the dance floor, pondering when the lines really started to blur.

 

Waking up in between his own white silk sheets alone was a familiar feeling. His head throbbed but it wasn’t painful or distracting but a rather neutral one that just remained peacefully to let Sehun know that Tylenol is definitely a must. He lifted his body out of the bed, trudged his way slowly into the bathroom with his mouth dry and tacky. 

He could still remember the insecure expression on Jongin’s face from last night, his heart tripled in speed as a small smile flushed to his lips while his cheeks tinted pink. Jongin, his heart was yearning for Jongin and he knows it certainly wasn’t the first time. 

After popping in some Tylenol and brushed his teeth, his hands gripped his phone, typing away asking Jongin if he was free to meet and much to his pleasure, Jongin asked him to come over. 

He slipped on a tight knit blue deep v tee, khaki shorts and regular sneakers with a dad cap. His body was vibrating with excitement and anticipation, thrills coursing through his veins as he swallowed down his nerves exiting his apartment. The short ride on the bus there wasn’t too horrible, for once the bus didn’t smell like weed, and maybe it had to do with the fact that his brain was everywhere than on the Los Angeles bus that always smelled like marijuana.

 

Jongin’s apartment was a warm one, not a single trace of what Sehun would considered to be the damned. The damned being a sexy twinge, but instead it was rather vanilla and screamed Jongin even so. Cream colors mixed with soft caramel colors. Caramel colored couch with cream throw pillows but a grey and white throw blanket was always neatly folded over the arm. White coffee table with glass shined delicately beneath the white lighting of the living room that Sehun had come to know better than his own. Only because he put in an extra effort to memorize all the details about Jongin’s apartment.

Jongin stood before him, an image of virtue and purity. His grey sweatpants weren’t hanging dangerously low on his hips and if they were, the white t-shirt that had an animation of a dog on it covered it nicely. He looked sleep swollen, but the fond smile of contentment danced on his lips that were their natural plush pink that Sehun may have liked even more than the stained red. 

“Coffee?” Jongin asked quietly, turning his head over his shoulder at the sudden shy Sehun standing in the doorframe of the kitchen. “Um, yeah, don’t you hate coffee?” Sehun asked, a normal question to ask. Jongin chuckled, pouring in an extra amount for a coffee for two. “Yes, but I make my own the way I like. If I say I hate coffee, nobody will offer it to me and I don’t have to have the socially awkward moment of grimacing at the taste of their own brew.” An answer that made sense, but there Sehun shifting around. “Uncomfortable?” 

Sehun’s eyes widened at the question, quickly shaking his head. Uncomfortable is the farthest he always felt with Jongin, in fact he felt antsy just to kiss him again and maybe actually remember how those lips feel now. He wanted the lips to feel permanent against his own, like a tattoo of how Jongin’s lips just felt. He wanted no more than that. “Then why are you so… what's the word I’m looking for?” Jongin at a loss for words is something Sehun rarely saw, but he knew the word. “Antsy?” Sehun supplied helpfully. 

“Yeah! Antsy, why are you antsy?” Sehun wished his confidence from last night would exude now, but for now he decided he needed to just dive into it. He took a step towards Jongin, breath shaky as he smiled faintly at the other who looked confused. “Trust me?” He asked playfully, he knew Jongin trusted him, but he needed the other to nod. Jongin did nod, turning to face Sehun as Sehun crowded into his space. The way he crowded though wasn’t totally overbearing though, chest touching chest, Sehun’s faint exhales hitting Jongin’s cheek and Jongin’s breath fanning over Jongin’s lips from the very short height difference. They stared at one another, and it wasn’t until Sehun leaned forward to test the waters leaving a faint peck to his lips.

The peck earned a hum, Sehun felt his lips curl into a pleasant smile as he now nipped on the full bottom lip to drag the lips closer to his own and when that succeeded, thin lips met the full ones. Jongin’s mouth felt heavenly, Sehun could taste the faintest traces of Jongin’s minty toothpaste but he mainly focused on trying to tattoo the feeling of this kiss on his lips forever. To permanently sow it into his memory like a pleasant stain he didn’t want to remove. Their lips challenged one another but Sehun let Jongin get the upper hand when the tongue that Sehun always got shivers seeing darted against his bottom lip. Pliantly, his lips parted, making room for Jongin’s tongue to enter and it felt like the sin poured into his mouth at just the entrance of the tongue. 

Sehun’s tongue folded against Jongin’s, soft sounds poured from both of them as he felt Jongin’s hands grip onto Sehun’s shirt, fingers tangling into the fabric as Sehun’s fingers slipped into Jongin’s hair to knot themselves into place. He felt his lungs burning but the burn felt so good as he felt Jongin’s tongue greedily swirl around Sehun’s, as if the feelings of them being this close simply wasn’t enough for him, he wanted to drown in everything that was Sehun and for some reason  Sehun saw that as a dangerous combination of sinful yet pure. 

They pulled away slowly, Sehun’s eyes immediately went for the string of saliva parting on his top lip from Jongin’s lower lip, then made his way back up to the purity of Jongin’s warm eyes. Their bodies were flushed with heat, panting softly as they just stared at each other with expressions of happiness and desire clouding. But not a sexual desire, a comfortable intimate desire. Jongin was the first to speak, resting his forehead against Sehun’s. “I’ve always wanted to do that, and you wake me up much better than my coffee ever did.”

 

The pair sat on the couch, watching a movie with Sehun’s body tangled into Jongin’s. His observations of Jongin turned into something of a fascination over the next two weeks now that they’ve become almost inseparable and Sehun has never been more confused in his life. 

Some days Jongin reminds Sehun of an angel that monks pray for in monasteries. One that could bring peace to anybody who remotely needed it by a simple smile or a ‘you’ll be okay’ and gift them with all the wishes in the world. Some days, Sehun thought Jongin was the devil sitting pretty on his lap. Clad in skin tight clothes, seductive and sensual, knew just all the words to say and the right strings to pull to make Sehun become weak beneath him and pliant, how Jongin seemed to prefer him. Most days Sehun saw a normal person who was either a man of noble deeds and had an angelic demeanor or could be a sinner and could pull off the lust of the devil, both at the same time. That was when Sehun was the most confused because never had he seen purity become sexy or lewdity become soft and pure. 

“Have you noticed how often you stare at me, baby?” Jongin asked calm and collected, but it still made Sehun flush prettily. He shook his head, shrugged though. “You’re pretty, what can I say?” He leaned up to nip on Jongin’s jawline, not missing the red color washing onto Jongin’s cheeks, it made Sehun feel dirty with pride and how he wouldn’t let the other live that down. 

“It can’t be that I’m pretty and that’s all.” Sehun didn’t want to admit that Jongin was kind of like a study for him. He did stare and observe Jongin far too much for the normal person at this point, even if they were gradually making their way to dating, he figured it wouldn’t be too odd to explain. “You’re this perfect combination of purity and sin, and I can’t seem to figure out how you’re one or the other in a drastic change of three seconds, but what really gets me is the fact that you make purity sinful, or sin look innocent and docile.”

Jongin looked down at him with a chuckle, cupping Sehun’s face. “And you don’t see that about you?” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows together, lips parting dumbly as he cleared his throat. “No, I’m rather vanilla.” Jongin’s eyes went wide, shaking his head. “You’re the farthest from vanilla. You may act innocent often but you go lewd in some moments that make me want to ruin you. Don’t you ever question why I like you pliant? I want to see the innocence of you while you look obscene. You pull off sexy very well baby, you switch from one to the other in a matter of seconds. It’s just how we are, not everyone is just one. Some people may lean into being one more than the other but I think for you it’s a healthy mix.” 

Sehun blinked at Jongin, cheeks hot but he didn’t care as he leaned forward to press a hard kiss to his lips, giggling at the muffled hum of contentment. He pulled back, looking over the man who somehow had a combination of both heaven and hell mixing in him. Sehun wouldn’t let anyone see what he saw for anything in the world. They may glimpse, but they’ll never be able to see how Jongin’s both. How Jongin’s lips could symbolize a halo while his tongue could easily symbolize the devil’s triton. They’ll never see how Jongin could be a figure of magnetism and sex between the white silk sheets and a beautiful light pouring into the corrupted L.A streets. 

Both worlds were for Sehun, and Sehun’s both worlds were for Jongin. Sehun didn’t even know he had both worlds, but as long as Jongin saw them and adored them, he figured it was okay to be heaven and hell mixed into one, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U GUYS LIKED THIS, I WANTED THIS TO BE SHORT BUT HEY STAY TUNED FOR A NEW FIC !


End file.
